


Wallflower

by sbklight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alex day - Freeform, Bad Dirty Talk, Bottom Oh Sehun, Brat Oh Sehun, CEO Byun Baekhyun, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Like a lot of dirty talk, M/M, Sebaek - Freeform, Top Byun Baekhyun, baekhyun is a fucking rich man and questo mi incazza because I'm a fucking socialist bar & lanches, hunbaek, kind of a daddy relationship but not so weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbklight/pseuds/sbklight
Summary: Sehun is an itty bitty wallflower, but becomes a proud brat when it comes to tease Byun Baekhyun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	Wallflower

**Author's Note:**

> So... I guess this is my first real fanfiction in english, and I'm a bit nervous about it, so forgive for anything. I would Like to thank Luna (@dirtymadfiesta_ on twitter) for all she has done reviewing and correcting this, I was really insecure about writing something in english, even though it's my second language.
> 
> BUT, this is kind of a birthday gift to one of my best friends, Alex (@sebaeksocks on twitter), this special person is so important to me, and it's so sad that we have literally a fucking ocean between us, but I really hope I'll visit her in Portugal when I finally move to Italy <3
> 
> So, Alex, I know times are tough for you, and I'm praying to all get better but for now I hope I can make you smile with this tiny thing here!
> 
> Happy birthday in advance, you deserve the world! (And I really find funny writing in english here for you, when we have the same fucking mother tongue)
> 
> And please listen to Wallflower, by Kimberley August, this song gave some inspiration to write

Baekhyun was holding a cheap cigarette between his long and pretty fingers, it was such a contrast with the luxury anyone could see in everything that surround Byun’s life. The expensive house, the expensive clothes, the expensive car… He was expensive by himself. 

The man was standing in front of the huge window, letting the smoke escape between his red softy lips, while looking to the cityscape. It was almost midnight, but Baekhyun was still wearing the suit he wore the whole stressing day. 

"Ridiculous…" He grumbled and inhaled again the toxic substance, that view always looked boring to him. Actually, everything looked boring to him. Everything but one thing. 

One person. 

And Baekhyun could not help making sure to keep him in touch. 

Sehun did not hear the mutter, he was busy feeling his own misery. The younger boy was seated in the leather couch, smothering his hands between the tights to warm them (they get cold when he is anxious) and trying to look straight to the wall. But once or twice he has changed the focus to look at Baekhyun. 

The way he looked serious made the boy tremble. 

Like… Really tremble. 

He was nervously biting his own lip and could not even tap his fingers in the rhythm of the song that was playing in the room… _Crimson and Clover,_ Sehun loved that song. It was kind of something that he grew up with. 

Shouldn’t he feel kind of relaxed? 

But at one of his stares, Baekhyun has looked back, deadly unexpressive (and with some anger in his eyes perhaps), and Sehun swallowed. 

"Does your mother know what you do?" Byun said rough, he could sound rude, what is not a surprise, he is actually rude. 

"Uh… What do I do?" Sehun tried to sound unaware of what the older one was talking about, but he knew exactly what it is. And he couldn’t mentally handle with the body turning to be straight staring at him. 

"I have almost the double of your age, don’t act like you could fool me" The answer was so serious as Baekhyun’s expression, and then he turned back to view the buildings. 

The boy found it funny and showed a dirty smile. 

"But you know I fool you."

He said it like if he wasn’t burning in fear a few minutes ago. Baekhyun just looked with clearly anger and started to walk to the taller one. Sehun knew he was fucked. Kind of literally. 

"I’m not here to play, you fucking brat."

Baekhyun growled, with one knee over the couch, and his right hand tangled in Sehun’s black hair, pulling it to make the motherfucker face him properly. If Oh was biting his lip in anxiety, now he was doing it in lust. 

"So you wanna know if mommy knows I fuck with older men, uh?" His knee searched to the other’s dick, rubbing against it, the younger wanted so bad to feel him hard under his pants. "She doesn’t even imagine, poor lady, would cry just for knowing her son is a filthy whore… But daddy knows, and he can’t do anything."

Baekhyun was still holding the cigarette, but he settled it in the ashtray over the glass table behind him, then stood up and started opening his belt. 

"Get on your knees and open your mouth."

Sehun was now on his knees, but he didn’t open his mouth. 

"Open your mouth." Baekhyun repeated. 

"What if I don’t?"

God, he wanted a _real punishment._

Well, Baekhyun would never say it out loud, but he thought that Sehun, at his twenties, acting like a spoiled boy that could rule the pace was the sexiest thing he ever saw. It made his cock get even harder. Will ever that fucking brat learn he’s not the one in charge? 

"Then we’re having real troubles here," Baekhyun seated on the couch and pointed to his lap. "Sit here, Sehun."

The younger one took a sit on top of Byun; it was pleasant to feel the dirty bulge under his ass (even if it was covered by the fabric of the expensive pants the rich man wore). He didn’t try to do anything, just looked at Baekhyun with his promiscuous eyes, the same look he uses to beg the man to fuck him. 

Hard and non-stoppable. 

"Won’t you move?" The blonde-haired man asked, raising his eyebrows. "C’mon, bae, don’t act like you were a wallflower… We both know how you become such a slut when you feel my hard cock under your ass." Baekhyun smiled for the first time and took another cigarette. 

"Weren’t you the one in charge?" Sehun challenged, slipping his index finger over Byun’s black boxer’s bar, waiting for the moment he would be ordered to take it off. 

Baekhyun laughed. 

"I am. Ain’t you getting it still? That’s why I want you to cum without any touch of mine."

"So you want me to touch myself here?" He started to open his belt but was stopped by the left hand he loved to be spanked with. 

"No, I want you to cum under those jeans… Just to see how you can be a sensitive boy who comes just by rolling over me."

"How fucking old you think I am? Sixteen?" Sehun pinched his eyebrows together. 

"Thank God you’re not, we wouldn’t be here…" As always, Baekhyun gave him a sarcastic-tone answer, even though he was talking really serious. "I trust you, I know you can do it."

"So… You’re not touching me?"

"If you be a good boy, I may touch you after you do it just as I’m saying."

"Okay… I’ll do it."

"But…" Byun pulled his hair, bringing their faces deadly closer. "You only will cum after me."

" _You_ _fucking_ _sadi_ _st..."_ The younger one whispered, receiving a tight hold on his chin. 

"What did you say? You don’t want to make me cum twice before ya’, want you?"

"No… Fuck."

Actually, Sehun would love to, he entered that expensive apartment with a strong willing to satisfy Baekhyun in all the ways he could. But he was already so aroused, and he couldn’t help feeling an urge to being properly fucked as soon as he could, so the psychology student would do anything his kind-of-a-daddy-but-not-this-exactly was asking to. 

Baekhyun was fifteen years older, always buying things to Sehun, and bringing him to fancy restaurants and even to some trips to Europe, America, or any place you can imagine. But they didn’t had a fucking sugar-daddy and baby relationship. They weren’t boyfriends, speaking the true, but they had something similar to this. There was something tacit between them, what made them kind of being there for each other, fucking, hanging around, and giving support when needed. 

And cuddle, yes… Sehun loved to cuddle, and he liked how things were. 

He also liked to be a darned brat, but in that couch, he would behave a little… Or make Baekhyun think he would. 

The boy started rolling his hips slowly, making their erections rub against each other. His legs were holding the smaller’s body between them, and he had his fingers tangled in the blonde beautiful hair. Baekhyun wasn’t touching him, he was just holding the thin waist and keeping the cigarette with the other hand. 

But Sehun wouldn’t let things proceed this way. 

"You’re so hard…" He whispered dangerously close to the other’s ear, while making sure Baekhyun would feel every roll over the huge and unfortunately covered dick. "Why don’t you fuck me right now? You know I love being your whore and feeling all of your cum inside me." 

"Don’t you think I won’t." He released the toxic smoke far from Sehun’s face. "When you finish what I told you to, I’ll fuck you how I’ve never did before." 

Baekhyun might think he was clever denying his requests, but Sehun was cleverer, and he got Byun saying exactly what he wanted. When Baekhyun talks dirty, he tends to get more turned-on, because he starts to imagine things… And the black-haired boy loves to feed his filthy imagination with his own. 

"And how do you intend to fuck me, sir?"

"Let me see… Maybe against some wall, or in the dinner table. I haven’t decided yet."

"You could have me on the front porch." Sehun said, making his rolls get faster and stronger. 

"Yes, I could. But know you’re gonna make exactly what I asked to, without tricks. I know what you’re trying to do, I’m not your fool."

"Yes, you are. I got you saying just what I want."

Baekhyun just growled and settled his cigarette in the ashtray, then he holded the other’s body and made his back meet the couch. Now Byun was on top of Sehun, between the beautiful and long legs. 

"Is this what you want?" He gave the first thrust against the younger’s pelvis with anger, feeling pleasured by the moan he could hear from Sehun. "You want me to lose my patience, don’t you?"

"I love when you lose your patience… Because after all we both know I’m the one in charge here… I always get you doing what I want."

Sehun loved to tease the other man, that was how he got Baekhyun on his knees, he didn’t need to say out loud what he wanted, he just had to use the right words. 

"Will I have to shut you up?"

"I would love to."

Then Byun caught the red lips with his owns, while pushing his hips against Sehun’s a lot of times. He was angry, hungry and really pissed off (in a sexy way). And the moans Baekhyun was hearing only could make him go faster and harder, they were already so wet under the pants. 

They were kind of desperate, Sehun was having some control because he couldn’t cum before his kind-of-a-lover, but it was really hard. Both were so close to reach heaven. 

Just a few more thrusts and Baekhyun could see the stars; heaven was between Sehun legs, it goes without saying. Then he made all he could to see the taller one coming as soon as possible. Both were breathing heavy. 

They were shamefully wet, with fucking cum stains on their pants, but it didn’t matter. What they needed was to normalize their heart beats. Which would be a little hard. 

"So… What did you ask if my mother knows?" Sehun whispered. 

"Does your mother know you skip classes at college to send me pics in the bathroom? Just to turn me on when I’m in the office and can’t do anything about it? Does she know her son is a fucking brat?"

"A fucking hot brat, you should confess, I know what you have in mind."

"Yes, a fucking hot brat." 

"And that’s the reason you made me leave my house late at night to come here and plead you to fuck me, isn’t it?"

"After all we both know you’re just crazy for my dick. And I must say it would be easier for us if you lived here…"

"Are you inviting me or just saying?"

"I am inviting you, we’re almost like a couple, anyway…" He stood up, still looking at Sehun. "But, for now, go to the bedroom and prepare yourself, I will go there soon and do all I promised before."


End file.
